lady_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bregeswith
Bregeswith (pronounced "Bredge-es-with"), later known as Bregeswith the Agile, is a character from the Lady of Destiny series. She is one of the main protagonists of the series along with her best friend Hildegyth and two knights she eventually befriends, Isabelle the Shadow and Eleanor the Black. Along with Bauzhul the Resurrector and Grixhar, Bregeswith is one of three characters from the series to make a comeback in Assassins of the Empire. Appearance She is a twenty three year old Anglo Saxon woman with tanned skin, dark hair and brown eyes (on Nokoriz, her eyes remain brown, but her hair is described as being black while her skin becomes paler). It is said that before joining the Sisterhood, Bregeswith may be a commoner but there is no denial that she at least has a sense of style which is said to come from her mother Wulfwynn, which of course changes when she becomes a member of the Sisterhood: Her elegant dress flows from top to bottom and has a round neckline, which daintily reveals the refined dress worn below it. The soft, corset of her dress covers Bregeswith's stomach where the continuous flow is broken up by a dark leather belt worn quite low around her waist. Below the leather belt the dress opens up and reveals the dress below. The front of the top dress reaches the ground generously, the back continues to flow a fair length behind her and ends in a broad curve. Her sleeves are fairly short and a comfortable fit, their flow is broken up well above the elbow where they change color and where they are divided by thick, graceful bands, these are the same fabric and color used to outline the edges of the dress. Her look is finished by a pair of black knee length boots which later get replaced with black slip on shoes. On Nokoriz, Bregeswith undergoes a change of appearance and physique: After ripping the lower half of her dress, she is revealed to have long, toned and shapely legs, strong muscles, toned and broad shoulders, a toned stomach and a more well formed and muscular body. Her dress, once elegant, is now replaced with a silver suit of armour: The shoulders are squared, long and moderate in size and are decorated with a metal blade, starting at the front, curving towards the back and ending in a sharp point. The upper arms are protected by chainmail rerebraces which sat loosely under the shoulderplates while the lower arms are covered by vambraces which had a bear claw attached on the outer sides. The breastplate is made from one large piece of metal, but crafted to mimic the appearance of muscles. It covers almost everything from the neck down, it narrows near the groin and leaves part the sides exposed. Her upper legs are covered by a skirt of many layers of metal sheets reaching down to her knees while the lower legs, still covered by chainmail pants, are protected by greaves which have a skull shaped metal ornament piece on each outer side. Bregeswith's final look is complete with a red cape reaching to her knees, like Supergirl as depicted in the 2015 show of the same name. Personality Bregeswith is considered to be both a foil to her own mother and almost similar to her mother; in fact, for a commoner, she is said to get her (initial) sense of style from her own mother and is said that for a commoner, certainly has a concept of style which can be more than said for peasants that are the lowest of the low in medieval England or just the Middle Ages in general. However, she is a foil to her mother because while Wulfwynn is (justifiably) reluctant to want her to join the Army because of a combination of tradition and the possible event of a war, Bregeswith is shown to be much more bold, wanting to live (what she believes) to be a much more exciting life in which she will go on similar adventures to the ones depicted in Arthurian legends. She is also said to have the belief that some traditions exist solely to be broken, and to break tradition is what she ultimately does. It is also said that Bregeswith could understand her mother's concerns about not joining the Army if the country was in the middle of a war like it was in 1066 with the Norman conquest of England but has no reason to be afraid since the Normans have conquered England and the people have "just shut up and got used to it". Lady of Destiny Part 1: Soldiers and Demons: Initially in the series, Bregeswith lives in medieval England in what is then England's new capital city (today, London is still the UK's capital city, but until the Norman conquest of England in 1066 its capital was Winchester in Hampshire), London. At night, Bregeswith is first seen at home with her mother Wulfwynn who objects to her joining what was then, Britain's knight forces which make up the Army. This is mainly down to the traditions of medieval women and would remain the traditions of women until they eventually got more freedom as time went by, which was mainly to cook, clean and take care of their homes while their husbands were away. But Bregeswith tells her mother that while her concerns are justified, some traditions merely exist to be broken and breaking tradition is something that she is going to do. Since this is at night however, she decides to get some rest for the night and settles down. The next day, Bregeswith attends a jousting fair where she meets her best friend in the form of Hildegyth, right at the back of the audience. And just as the knights who are jousting come out, the aspiring knight moves closer, with her best friend right behind her who is also embarrassed by her friend's behavior. Eventually, the match commences and Bregeswith is close enough to watch the two knights joust. Once the match is over, the two knights who are actually two of the King's finest knights Isabelle the Shadow and Eleanor the Black challenge the audience for the chance to fight them; of course, Bregeswith takes up the chance despite her friend's attempts to stop her. She enters the arena and attempts to use a lance as an improvisational weapon, which gets brushed aside by Isabelle who also makes Bregeswith change her weapon for a military fork. And so, the fight begins. Unfortunately for Bregeswith, she is a commoner so has no combat training which is why she spends about 75% of the fight dodging the knights' attacks. That is, until she eventually comes to block one attack and the fight really gets going. During the fight, Bregeswith knocks out Eleanor the Black, grabs her sword and gets into a sword fight with Isabelle the Shadow; who wins the temporary sword fight by disarming her and kicking her to the ground. Both knights then gang back up on Bregeswith and they fight again which Bregeswith eventually wins when she knocks out Isabelle and holds Eleanor at sword point. Bregeswith herself asks the audience if anyone else will attempt to fill the knights shoes which draws very mixed reactions from the audience; one side gives her applause and cheers while the other side (including Hildegyth) responds with stunned silence (though in Hildegyth's case, it is more a sense of relief). At the start of the match, it was believed that her and Hildegyth were the only ones at the match. As Bregeswith soaks up the reaction, another spectator escapes from the tournament: Elfswitha, who is subsequently tasked with releasing the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in exchange for a place on the Council of Hallow, a secret society seeking world domination. Meanwhile at the tournament, Hildegyth stops berating Bregeswith for wanting to fight the knights and instead focuses her attention on the two knights. Indeed, Bregeswith feels the same as Hildeyth about the two knights, especially when they go from trying to kill her to becoming very close to her. Then the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse get released by Elfswitha (something that the Anglo Saxons have no idea of and also have no idea that these Horsemen are actually fakes) and the women become even closer. At some point during the story, the Horsemen go from attacking the general public to splitting up and going after the four women who in turn retreat to a castle where the Anglo Saxon women are given swords and shields to combat the Horsemen. Finally, the women go out to combat them; Of the horsemen, Conquest and War are shown to go down rather anticlimactically though Famine and Death take more of an effort to kill and it is during the fight with Famine that Bregeswith and Hildegyth reveal the protective instinct they come to have over time. After the fights, Bregeswith also tries to console her friend who has suffered a broken arm by assuring her they will get her to a proper medic, which the knights intend to do and in the process Eleanor the Black generates a portal and takes the Anglo Saxon women through it. Nokoriz: The portal activated on Eleanor's shield takes the two women to what appears to be a space base and all the while, Bregeswith is seen comforting Hildegyth who is still holding her arm in pain while the two knights get her to a medic; the medic is ultimately revealed as a magician. After a spell is cast on her friend, Bregeswith encourages Hildegyth to move her arm, which she does and in turn is greeted with no pain. All the same, the two Anglo Saxon women become full of questions for their knights and the woman who mended Hildegyth's arm such as who the woman who mended Hildegyth's arm is, where they are, what this world is called and all sorts of questions, though for every question that gets answered, it creates several others: It is revealed that the world the pair are on is the titular world of Nokoriz, the woman who mended Hildegyth's arm is a Vuzzathan sorceress known as Ruvia and the two knights that brought them to Nokoriz are the people who the jousting announcer called them on Earth in Soldiers and Demons: Isabelle the Shadow and Eleanor the Black with a difference: On Earth, they serve King Henry I, on Nokoriz, they serve no one and are their own leaders. Ruvia goes on to teach Bregeswith and Hildegyth a lesson of her own such as her origins, the Aistillivia Empire and about Emperor Aymer: Years before the Saxons came to Nokoriz, the Aistillivia Empire was one of the "superior" nations in the world and under Emperor Aymer, it was true. But his chancellor and the Empire's current ruler Bauzhul the Resurrector (initially named Bauzhul) was a firm believer in survival of the fittest and believed that Aymer had forced the Empire to become weak and complacent so staged an attempted coup on Aymer. The coup failed which resulted in Bauzhul forced to resign, the arrest of his wife, the execution of every soldier involved in the coup and the government being replaced by sycophants (Ruvia mentions she wasn't one but was trusted enough by Aymer to become chancellor). Meanwhile, as Bauzhul went into self imposed exile, he was followed by several other necromancers in the government and tried again: He turned his followers into liches with the opportunity to turn themselves back to human form again and sent them back to the Empire to terrorize Aymer; while his followers were busy terrorizing Aymer, Bauzhul was busy getting extra support in the form of The Hellfire Legion along with demons and gargoyles and tried again; the second coup was a success and resulted in Aymer's overthrow, the execution of his followers and the imprisonment of Ruvia until she was released and exiled. Along with the world, the space base like location that the Saxons were taken to, is revealed as The Paradox, the base of operations for two upcoming Sisterhoods: The Sisterhood of Chrome led by Isabelle and Eleanor and the Sisterhood of Justice at the moment, being occupied by Ruvia; having finished with the history lesson, Bregeswith begins her membership of the aforementioned Sisterhood of Chrome in an unusual way: Eleanor tells her to take her boots off, which the Saxon does and in their place, replaces them with black flats like those worn by her mother. The two Saxons are then led away to one of two places of residence in the Paradox; in these places of residence, the pair receive suits of armour which the two knights help them into. When asked how she feels by Hildegyth, the Saxon woman responds with almost a sense of glee and excitement. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Humans